


eyes wide shut

by thebitterbeast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, set in season one episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He flutters between the emptiness and wakefulness.</p>
<p>A John Doe drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes wide shut

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt left for me by my best friend. So, B, this one is for you.
> 
> Prompt: 'i open my eyes, i try to see but i'm blinded by the bright light. i can't remember how, i can't remember why i'm lying here tonight.'

The voice speaking to him is familiar. It's not the first time a voice is making it's way to where he is, surrounded by the dark, but it's the first time a voice is speaking to him.

He knows this voice. It's soft, and sweet, and melodious, and his heart lurches in his chest, but his body is weighed down by something, and his eyes are weighted down.

He sees pretty, laughing eyes and dark hair, hears the voice again, only this time not from the outside and he cannot let her leave.

The soft skin comes as no surprise to him, but he still can't open his eyes to see if it's really her, if she has the same eyes, and the same smile. It's taken all his effort to move his hand, and the only thing that has happened is that her voice has stopped.

He feels himself slipping back into the darkness, and he doesn't want to. He fights it, but it's a losing battle. He knows though, he keeps her voice with part of him. He will come back to her.

He doesn't know how much time has passed when he does manage to open his eyes. It's a struggle, he feels as though he is moving underwater  _– and he gets a flash of her pushing him in, and running away, no he cannot let her leave, he must get to her._

One foot in front of the other, slowly, he makes his way to the door. He doesn't know where he is, he doesn't care, he needs to find the woman with the voice. The tug he feels in his heart, he follows just that. It's the memory of her voice.

But he is so tired. He stumbles, and falls, and it is an effort to pick himself up until, finally, he has no strength to even do that. Some part of his being calls out for help, for her.

It should be a surprise when he opens his eyes to see the familiar eyes looking back at him, but it isn't. They're just as pretty as always, and even if he can't tell her his name, even if he doesn't know why her voice pulls him into some sort of familiarity he can't explain, he knows that he's safe with her. She will always save him, he knows this with a certainty he cannot even begin to comprehend.

' _You'll find me?'_

' _Always.'_


End file.
